


Ваш звонок очень важен для нас!

by Ariabart



Category: Original Work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariabart/pseuds/Ariabart
Summary: даже Ад идет в ногу со временем!





	Ваш звонок очень важен для нас!

**Author's Note:**

> на Артллоуин 2017, тема "Неведомая хуйня по вызову"

И вот когда я уже почти достроил домик из карт, раздался привычный и очень, очень мерзкий звук вызова.  
Явно не мой день сегодня.  
А все потому что я всего первый год тут, прав никаких, даже мелодию звонка поменять не могу. Это только после двадцати лет службы возможно и то, если менеджер не будет возражать. И не больше трех выговоров в год.  
Не мой случай.  
\- Приди и внемли мне!  
У-у-у, чернокнижник недоделанный. Когда клиент так истошно вопит - сразу ясно, толку от него не будет. Это я уже наловчился, определяю с первой фразы.  
Вот он, ждет меня, болезный. В черном балахоне, на полу дрожащими ручками начертана кривая пентограмма, свечи куплены на распродаже, ритуал призыва найден в интернете, а в качестве жертвы кое-как зарезана тощая печальная курица, хорошо, если не краденая.  
И прыщи. Конечно. Если бы у них прыщей не было, они б нас вдвое реже вызывали.  
\- Аха-ха-ха-ха! - это у нас по правилам положено так зловеще хохотать. Начальство в свое время провело целый опрос среди свежеприбывших душ, чего они бы больше всего испугались, по результатам опроса сделало соответствующие выводы и приняло меры. А потом провело презентацию для сотрудников и привычно проигнорировало все возражения.  
А мы теперь чувствуем себя как идиоты, являясь клиентам. Особенно девушки, они-то должны обольстительно хихикать. А если я, например, хочу обольстительно хихикать, то мне нельзя, у меня вид, мол, слишком брутальный! Дискриминация.  
\- Опа, - недоделаный мой икнул, моргнул и принял важную позу. - Ты явился ко мне, Ахзераузт!  
Я чуть было не спросил "ты, бля, как меня назвал?!", но у меня и так уже два выговора.  
А все потому, что в первое время вместо того, чтобы купить у клиентов душу, продавал им телефонные договора, косметику и страховки. Я нечаянно. По привычке. Я пятнадцать лет в продажах работал.  
Потому, собственно, в ад и попал, когда меня машина сбила. Слишком, видите ли, часто звонил людям домой в выходные, праздники, в любое время дня и ночи.  
Ну... и еще по мелочи.  
Зато теперь я и-де-а-льный работник! Все по инструкции!  
Надо не забыть потом погуглить, кто этот ритуал в сеть поставил. Точно кто-то из наших, раз такое имя придумал.  
\- Я слушаю вас, повелитель, - хотя как его на "вы" называть, лет девятнадцать, малолетка.  
\- Я хочу.... хочу... хочу!!!  
Все с ним ясно.  
Наших клиентов (мы - это сотрудники первого уровня, новенькие, которые только учатся) можно разделить на три категории.  
1\. "Хочу завоевать мир, муахаха!"  
Как только слышишь эту фразу - все, расслабляйся. Плана у клиента нет, союзников нет, мозгов... тоже не наблюдается. Давай ему стандартный контракт и пусть себе завоевывает. Часто у них даже получается. А что, компьютерных игрушек сейчас масса, ах, вы имели в виду реальный мир? Так надо точнее формулировать и читать, перед тем, как подписываешь, то, что мелким шрифтом в конце написано. Но вы совершенно правы, мы непременно объявим выговор сотруднику, купившему у вас душу.  
Вот те, кто хочет выиграть для начала локальные выборы, могут далеко пойти. Мы таких передаем на второй уровень, а там уже смотрят, или это "муахаха" хорошо замаскировался, или с ним можно работать.  
2\. "Меня никто не любит".  
И ведь хоть один такой спросил, почему, мол, меня только мама с бабушкой любят, а остальные морщат нос и отсаживаются, и называют исключительно нецензурно, может, я что-то делаю не так?! Так нет же, это Аня из параллельной группы дура и не ценит, давайте вы сейчас сделаете бабах! - и она прозреет?  
Ага. Щас два раза. Нет, мы, конечно, выполняем желания клиента, душа есть душа, но фу таким быть.  
3\. "Хочу все и прямо сейчас".  
Вот его и видим на прилагаемом снимке, ясненько, оформляем вызов, получаем на руки контракт, только имя вписать и чешем по тексту служебной инструкции, не приходя в сознание.  
\- Хочу миллион!  
Да неужели.  
\- Долларов!  
Как оригинально.  
\- Может, лучше в евро возьмете? Курс выгоднее.  
Завис. Ну же, давай погугли, какой сейчас курс у доллара к евро!  
\- Нет, долларов. Я решил.  
Решил он, ути заинька.  
\- Хорошо, конечно, прекрасный выбор! Как желаете получить сумму: все сразу наличными, на расчетный счет, акциями, золотыми слитками, предметами искусства?  
Опять подвис.  
\- Деньгами?..  
Господи, который запихнул меня сюда, если я когда-нибудь дослужусь хотя бы до менеджера округа, я обязательно выясню, зачем ты создаешь таких идиотов, неужели только для того, чтобы мучать меня после смерти?  
\- Вы совершенно правы, брать деньги деньгами - самое идеальное решение в вашей ситуации! Подпишите здесь и здесь, и все сразу же будет!  
Засиял, надо же. И подписывать лезет, не читая, ну, сам виноват. Но придурок же, у меня старушки, которым я страховки впаривал, бодрее отбивались и читали все с лупой, хотя речь шла о небольшой сумме и ваша жизнь застрахована, в случае чего ваши родные и близкие не будут... Так, стоп. Увлекся.  
Привычка, куда деваться.  
\- С вами очень приятно иметь дело! Зовите нас еще! Мы всегда рады вам помочь, ваши желания - закон для нас! И последний вопрос, просто для статистики: зачем вам миллион?  
Помялся, очи потупил.  
\- Хочу завоевать мир.  
Твою ж мать! Я же уже вызов оформил.  
Ну вот, теперь еще штраф за переоформление возьмут.  
Эх, не мой день.

**Author's Note:**

> Необходимое примечание: Нет, я вовсе не считаю, что все, кто работает в продажах, попадут в ад. Я сам там во время учебы подрабатывал. Ад, кукусики, сосет, по сравнению с!


End file.
